Sterben und Erwachen
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Ed stirbt und erwacht als Pride wieder. Envy merkt das mit dem Tod und Erwachen seines Feindes in ihm das Gefühl des Hasses stirbt und ein anderes erwacht. EnvyPride!Ed. COMPLETE.


**Sterben und Erwachen**

Titel: Sterben und Erwachen  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: BlackAngelAeri  
Pairing: EnvyEd  
Grund: Uhm...hab zuviele englische Storys über die beiden gelesen Oo°.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, noch die Serie noch verdiene ich Geld damit.

**Kapitel 1**

Endlich Dachte er als er auf den blonden Jungen in seinen Armen hinuntersah. Die goldenen Augen waren mit der Zeit immer trüber geworden, bis sich kein Leben mehr in ihnen spiegelte. Auch der Körper selbst war immer schwächer geworden und lag nun mehr regungslos in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen der ihn hielt. Der Grund dafür war unweigerlich der rote Lebenssaft der aus den unzähligen Wunden des schmalen Körpers floss. Ganz besonders aus der unübersehbar großen Wunde am Bauch.

Er legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Kleineren und veranlasste somit dass er das Gesicht nahe zu sich heben konnte um es beinahe liebevoll zu betrachten. Die toten Augen scheinbar ihn anstarrend. Das Blut floss auch aus den Mundwinkeln über die weich wirkende Haut. Kein Ton des Schmerzes kam über die schon leicht bläulichen Lippen, kein Funken Schmerz war mehr in den Augen zu sehen. Diese zarte Gestalt in seinen Armen war tot, hundertprozentig. Denn alle Zeichen deuteten darauf dass der Junge nach dem langen Kampf ums Überleben doch verloren hatte und gestorben war. Langsam schlich sich ein breites Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Es ist also endlich so weit… Bring ihn hier hinüber Envy…", erklang eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Ohne etwas zu erwidern hievte er den leblosen Körper auf seine Arme und stand auf. Ihm war fast so als trüge er ein Fliegengewicht, denn das Einzige was er wirklich an Gewicht wahrnahm war der Automail - Arm und das Automail - Bein. Noch einmal hob er ihn etwas höher und roch an dem goldenen Haar, seufzte leise ehe er wie befohlen den Körper zur gewünschten Stelle trug. An besagter Stelle war ein Transmutations Zirkel aufgezeichnet, in einer ungewöhnlichen roten Farbe die nahe an Blut heranreichte. In der Mitte des Kreises legte er den relativ kleinen Körper schon beinahe vorsichtig ab. Erstaunlich wenn man bedachte wer er selbst war. Immerhin hatte er erst vor kurzem diesen Körpers so zugerichtet, dass der Besitzer sterben MUSSTE. Er war also der Mörder des blonden Jungen, nur er und er hatte es sogar genossen! Immerhin war der Kleine das Balg von seinem „Vater". Dem Menschen den er am meisten hasste und dem er doch gehorchen musste. Der Mann der genau jetzt von seinem vermaledeiten Stuhl aufstand, der schon fast einem Thron glich, und auf die beiden Gestalten im Kreis zutrat. Schnell verschwand er aus dem Zirkel, nur um seinem Vater nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Die Klamotten des alten Mannes raschelten als er sich neben dem toten Körper hinkniete, welcher eins sein geliebter Sohn gewesen war. Nicht das er ihn nicht mehr liebte, wenn er jemals zu so etwas wie Liebe im Stande gewesen war, aber seit sein Sohn Edward ihn nicht mehr so anhimmelte wie vor seinem Verschwinden, war eben doch ein Teil seines Seins zerstört worden. Doch nun war er sich sicher dass er seinen Sohn wieder bekommen würde. Den Sohn der ihn mehr als alles andere angehimmelt hatte. Sanft strich er einige verschwitzte und blutige blonde Strähnen aus dem jugendlichen Gesicht, welches doch auch Ähnlichkeit mit einer schlafenden Schönheit hatte. Wenn das ganze Blut  
nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn auch als schlafend abstufen können, nachdem Ed´s Vater seinem Sohn die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Envy bedachte das ganze außerhalb des Kreises mit einem mürrischen Blick. Wieder überkam ihm eine art Hass auf den alten Mann der sich über den jüngeren Goldhaarigen beugte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, sagte aber nichts. Sein Blick wurde auf etwas in der Hand des Alten abgelenkt. Einem rötlichen Glitzern. Er wusste was es war und er wusste auch was Hohenheim vorhatte. Wütend biss er seine Zähne zusammen und schaute zur Seite. Er hatte es sich eh gedacht und eigentlich hatte er Ed ja auch nur deswegen töten dürfen, aber trotzdem blieb ein bitterer Geschmack zurück. Envy wusste selbst nicht wieso.

Ein Klacken ließ ihn wieder zu den beiden Blonden hinüber sehen. Hohenheim löste gerade den Automail - Arm und kurz darauf auch das Automail - Bein. Warf dann beide Körperteile aus dem Zirkel hinaus ohne den lauten Krachen weitere Beachtung zu schenken. „Die wirst du nicht mehr brauchen mein Sohn.

Dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Auch dafür das du dich mir nicht mehr entziehst!" Das linke Hosenbein lag nun mehr oder minder zerissen und leer auf den Boden. Das Oberteil fast komplett zerrissen durch den Kampf den sich Envy und Ed geleistet hatten. Wieder beugte sich der Alte über den Kleinen, diesmal so weit das er das Haarband löste und die Haare auf den Boden verteilte. Noch einmal betrachtete Hohenheim seinen toten Sohn einige Momente lang, ehe er endlich die Hand hob in der er den roten Gegenstand hielt und diesen in die Wunde am Bauch presste. Kaum hatte dieser Stein die Haut des Jungen berührt, bäumte sich der eigentlich tote Körper wie unter Schmerzen auf.

Sein Bauch in einem roten Schimmer gehüllt. Hohenheim richtete sich stillschweigend auf und verließ den Zirkel wieder, nur um sich kurz davor wieder hinzuknien und seine Hände auf die seltsamen Zeichen zu legen. Leise murmelte er seltsame Worte vor sich hin, die Envy trotz seiner guten Ohren nicht verstand. War ihm eigentlich auch recht egal als er den kleinen Körper wie unter weiteren Schmerzen aufbäumen sah. Zwar kam noch immer kein geräusch über die Lippen des Jungen, doch allein schon der Anblick des sich aufbäumenden kleinen Körper schien ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper zu jagen. Envy wusste nur zu gut wie es sich anfühlte. Immerhin hatte er es auch schon einmal erlebt. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht mehr hier. Doch irgendwie tat ihm der Anblick seines Halbbruders in diesem Zustand doch etwas weh. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal wieso. Schließlich hasste er ihn doch! Er war doch ein direkter Sohn dieses alten Bastards da, warum also sollte er ihn dann leid tun? Mit einem unguten Gefühl lehnte er sich an eine Säule und verschränkte die Arme. Dabei den Blick noch immer auf die sich krümmende Gestalt werfend.

Der ganze Körper, sowie der Zirkel, leuchteten in einem intensiven rot. Wie kleine Energieschübe lösten sich die Lichtlinien des Kreises und drangen in den Körper ein. Das ging solange bis keiner der Linien mehr leuchtete und der Körper sich unter einem fast unmenschlichen Schreis ein letztes  
mal aufbäumte. Envy musste wegschauen. Ihm war plötzlich so also könne er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Dadurch sah er auch nicht wie sowohl der fehlende Arm als auch das fehlende Bein sich erneuerten und sich die Linien die in Edwards Körper eingedrungen waren auf der hellen Haut als blutrote Konturen abbildeten. Erst als der Schrei in dem Raum endlich verhallt war traute er sich wieder hinzusehen und musste schlucken. Von seinem Platz aus konnte er geradezu ALLES sehen. Sofort fielen ihm die Veränderungen auf und er stieß sich von der Säule ab um zu dem Zirkel zurückzukehren.

Hohenheim war bereits aufgestanden und sah nun von oben auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt hinunter. Envy trat widerwillig dazu. Er mochte die Nähe des Alten nicht aber trotzdem wollte er gleichzeitig den neuen Homunkulus sehen. Es schien ihn geradezu anzuziehen. Nun konnte er die blutroten Zeichen auf dem Körper des Blondhaarigen Jünglings sehen. Wenn auch nur bedingt,  
da der Kleine doch noch immer Kleidung trug. Auch wenn sie leicht zerrissen war. Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur stumm dar und beobachteten den Körper Ed's, welcher nun wieder atmete. Die Wunden waren gänzlich verschwunden, genauso wie der Stein welchen Hohenheim ihn in die Wunde am Bauch gelegt hatte und beide wussten dass der Körper ihn nun aufgenommen hatte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Envy und seinem Vater schien bewegte sich der kleine Körper etwas. Die Augen flatterten als wollten sie geöffnet werden, doch es gelang nicht so wie es wohl sein sollte. Ein leises Stöhnen drang an ihre Ohren und sie konnten ihre gebannten Blicke einfach nicht von dem Blondhaarigen abwenden. Wieder flatterten die Augenlider und diesmal gelang es ihm die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Im nächsten Moment sahen zwei ausdruckslose goldene Augen zu ihnen hinauf. Starrte beide verwirrt an. Doch auch wenn die Gestalt ihre Augen aufbekommen hatte, fielen sie ihr immer wieder müde zu. Schweigend sahen sie auf ihn hinunter. Hohenheim auf  
seinen neuesten Homunkulus-Sohn und Envy auf seinen Bruder. Noch einmal fielen die beiden Orbs müde zu und veranlassten Hohenheim sich wieder umzudrehen und sich auf seinen thronartigen Stuhl zu setzen. „Envy… bring ihn ins Bett. Er muss sich erst einmal ausruhen. Seine zurückgeholte Seele ist zu verwirrt... Du kennst seinen Namen ja…" Der Angesprochene nickte und hob den müden Körper auf seine Arme.

Wieder öffneten sich die goldenen Seelenfenster und sahen müde in zwei violette hinauf. „Wer…?", begann eine nuschelnde Stimme leise. Envy musste sich selbst mit seinem übermenschlich guten Gehör anstrengen zu hören was Ed sagen wollte. „Falls du fragen willst wer du bist… du bist Pride… und... mich nennt man Envy. Es wurde aber auch Zeit das du zu uns kommst, Edo!", meinte er. Versuchte dabei nicht die ganze Zeit in diese wunderschönen goldenen Augen zu schauen. Was ihm kläglich misslang. Vor allen da sie durch diese ganzen Namen nun sichtlich verwirrt zu ihn hoch schauten. Erst später bemerkte er was er gedacht hatte. Wunderschön! Seit wann denk ich denn  
so etwas! Er schluckte als er wieder zu ihn hinunter sah und wieder kam ihm der Gedanke das der Kleine wirklich niedlich und beinahe feminin war. Gerade diese Gedanken verwirrten ihn total. Das hatte er doch vorher nie von dem Winzling gedacht gehabt. Warum also jetzt plötzlich? Immer noch mit diesen verwirrenden Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Pride war währenddessen in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen eingeschlafen und lehnte sich an den warmen Körper. Das brachte diesen nur noch mehr durcheinander. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Und DAS war gerade das Komische.

Seit wann hatten Homunkuli Gefühle? Na gut, wenn man von den Gefühlen absah die ihnen ihre Namen gegeben hatten. Nach langem kamen sie endlich in seinem Zimmer an und er legte den schlafenden Jungen in das freie Bett welches sich noch in seinem Zimmer befunden hatte. Die anderen hatte er nie in seinem Zimmer haben wollen. Doch bei Pride war es anders. Irgendwie wollte er dass der Junge nur in seinem Zimmer war. Auch wenn die Anderen tot waren und somit genügend Platz für den Neuankömmling da war, wollte er ihn lieber mit sich in sein Zimmer „quetschen" als ihn alleine in einen der freien Räume zurück zu lassen. Warum auch immer er plötzlich das Bedürfnis dazu hatte.

Kaum wollte er sich wieder aufrichten um von dem schlafenden Jungen loszukommen, musste er feststellen dass sich Pride nicht gerade schwach an seinem Oberteil festklammerte. „Nicht... weggehen... ", nuschelte eine schwache Stimme und ließ Envy erstaunt nach unten schauen. Doch der Blondhaarige hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht den Griff von seinem Oberteil zu lösen. Wieder seufzte er wegen dem jüngeren Homunkuli auf. Gab sich dann aber geschlagen und legte sich neben ihn. Woraufhin sich der Kleinere an den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen schmiegte, was diesen erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Wieder murmelte der Blonde etwas. Doch diesmal wusste Envy nicht was es war, da er nichts verstanden hatte. Ihm fiel nur das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Schlafenden auf, welche nun nicht mehr diesen sanften Blauton aufwiesen sondern wieder ganz ihre besinnliche Röte hatten. Der Anblick ließ in den Älteren eine unglaubliche Hitze aufsteigen. Die Verwirrung stieg mit jeder Minute die er in der Nähe des neugeborenen Homunkulus verbrachte.

Nicht in der Lage den Kleinen wieder wegzustoßen legte er sich etwas bequemer hin und zog ihn ganz in seine Arme und fing an durch die weichen Haare zu streichen. Als wolle er ihn beschützen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum fühlte sich diese Aktion genau richtig an. Ein leises Schnurren ließ ihn grinsen. Scheinbar gefiel nicht nur ihm diese Situation. Nachdenklich sah er wieder hinunter. Wenn er erst einmal aufgewacht war musste er sich unbedingt reinigen und umziehen. Dann würden seine Haare sicherlich noch weicher sein als sie jetzt schon waren, immerhin waren sie ja leicht verschwitzt. Was ihn aber nicht wirklich störte. Pride kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Envy und schnurrte seelenruhig weiter. Nichts ahnend was er mit dem älteren Homunkuli anrichtete. „Hmm... wer hätte je gedacht das du eines Tages mal so eine Kuschelkatze sein wirst... Kleiner... ", grinste der Schwarzhaarige über das ganze Gesicht. Auch wenn er genauso aussah wie  
sein vor kurzem noch ärgster Feind, auch wenn er eigentlich ein richtiger Sohn dieses Bastards von Hohenheim war, diesem schmusebedürftigen Wesen in seinen Armen konnte er irgendwie gar nicht böse sein. Noch ihm Hass entgegen werfen.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Irgendwie erweckte der Anblick Prides in seinen Armen einen Beschützerinstinkt der ziemlich weit zu gehen schien. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis mehr ihn loszuwerden. Ihm war so als wäre der Platz in seinen Armen genau der Richtige. Der Blonde würde zu keinem anderem mehr gehören außer zu ihm. Das schwor er sich insgeheim und strich dem Kleinen einige vorwitzige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, näherte sich diesem und hauchte einen  
sanften Kuss auf Stirn und dann auf die Lippen, ehe er sich weiter zurücklehnte und seine Augen schloss. Nach einiger Zeit war auch er eingeschlafen. Jedoch den Griff um den jungen Homunkulus nicht einen deut verringernd.


End file.
